


The Dive

by wolph



Series: Angel/Demon Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Erik, Angel/Demon Verse, Demon Charles, Hell, Lots and lots of torture, M/M, Mild Crossover, Torture, naughty times in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolph/pseuds/wolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is burni-"</p>
<p>"HE SAID CHARLES IS BURNING!" Erik screamed at Castiel</p>
<div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>"Thank you." Erik turned and ran for the gate not looking back at Castiel but forward into the Abyss. His arms spread wide, his wings came to him the minute he crossed the barrier of the gate, glass feathers exploding out of his back and gliding across the darkness above the disembodied screams.</p><p>  <i>I'm coming Charles.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dive

**Author's Note:**

> howdy all! yes i'm back with the second part or continuation of the angels/demons verse. i don't think you need to read the first one Betrayal to understand this one, but it is recommended. hopefully for those without a Supernatural background this will still make some sense, i tried to explain what is going on with some monologue and such so here is hoping! i just wanted to mention that this story would not have come to life if it wasn't for Zimothy(for the amazing demon!charles prompt), kannibal(for making an AMAZING fanart to the prompt that zimthoy made) and miraclefucknut(who made the gif that inspired the prompt) seriously! i'm adding links, go check it out now. 
> 
> again this work is not beta-ed, my beta is currently drowning his sorrows in booze because its mid-term week so, after mid-term. i'm going to post up a little bit of backstory on Supernatural cuz so that everything gets across, but other than that i hope this lives up to peoples expectations. 
> 
> supernatural info:  
> whois Castiel? an Angel who has begun to question God ... thats about it he is also best buds with the main characters in Supernatural  
> whois Anna/Uriel? two dick Angels that are there for filler  
> whois Alastair? Grand master of torture !  
> whois 66 seals? there are 666 seals to the cage that Lucifer is trapped in, you have to break 66 to let him wander around earth. The first seal is explain.  
> whois Devil's Gate? its an entrance into Hell protect by powerful magic ... er it was
> 
> ... and I think thats it - very basic! hope everyone enjoys!!!

**The Dive**

10 years have passed since that awful day, and for 10 years Castiel has watched Erik slowly descend into the Abyss.  Erik was not known to be friendly or compassionate; he was a warrior – a good solider. But even Castiel could see a change in Erik. His aura had shifted and darkened and his wings had ceased to glisten.  He had become ruthless on the battlefield, matching Uriel in the brutality of his attacks, leaving nothing standing. He had begun to accept cleansing missions, something Erik had previously disclosed to Castiel as being disgusting, that we could just wipe people off the face of the planet without so much as a sob.

But Erik had changed. Castiel simply stood by and watched the metaphorical train wreck, after all Erik was just being a good solider what was so wrong with that? But the way Erik stared down an enemy, the agonizing pain that ripped across his face as he drove his sword through the chest of a screaming demon. It wrenched something inside of Castiel, it made him uncomfortable and nauseous watching Erik in battle. Castiel kept it to himself, not fully understanding his emotions.

But something was wrong with Erik. Something was _very_ wrong with Erik, and his concerns were confirmed one night when Castiel, Erik and Anna were sent to thwart a summoning ritual.

-

Castiel appeared first, landing in front of the altar and startling the naïve human that had been manipulated. She screamed and dropped the dagger, the metal clattering against the stone before she fell backwards. Castiel let out a soft ‘shh’, his fingers pressed delicately to his lips. The woman’s body collapse, soft words telling her to _sleep_ drifted into her consciousness and brought her down to the ground. Castiel looked down at the human sacrifice, her wrists cut gingerly with streaks of blood coating the soft flesh. He could see that the blood had been gathered and smeared around the altar drawing forbidden text and symbols meant to call forth a gigantic beast.

The sacrifice was barely holding on, her chest and forehead damp with sweat and her skin holding a blue-ish hue. Castiel took her wrists in his hands, closing his eyes for a moment and with soft whispers he spread the light from inside him across her. Her wounds stitched themselves together and her chest heaved with a glorious sigh.  She opened her eyes looking up at Castiel who simply told her to run.

The woman ran as fast as she could away from the stone altar, making way towards the highway if she could find it. _No matter_ , Castiel thought – they had stopped the ritual that was all that mattered.

Looking behind him he saw Anna and Erik dispatching the demons and human pawns.

Anna pulled her hand back and in a delicate twist slapped one of the human servants across the face; he flew in the air for a minute and landed with a _thud_ on the stone altar by Castiel. The human cried out in agony and Castiel granted him mercy by putting him sleep.

Anna dispatched two of the demons. They were quick, but Anna was far more skilled in combat. She moved with fluid grace, blocking their blows and returning them with her own. She punched the one so hard even Castiel could hear the jaw bone shatter from over here, but the demons kept coming. Soon Anna gained the upper hand and gripped one the demons face in her hands. Her eyes ignited in a fiery blaze as she burned the demonic essence out of them. The eyes and lips screaming out a white light and then the body sizzled before hitting the ground.  She turned her attentions on the other demon that barely put up a fight before Anna snuffed him out.

Both Anna and Castiel went to look for Erik who had chased after the ring leader, the Demon that had given the human female the summoning ritual and gathered the demons to help the summoning. At first Castiel and Anna thought they had lost both Erik and the Demon.

But then they heard the screaming.

Anna took off first; rushing into the woods, Castiel followed moments later and both came upon the scene of Erik beating the living shit out of the Demon.

Erik’s fist was bloody; the crimson liquid was splashed across his white dress shirt and face, his punches violent, furious and continuous. The Demon’s face was mangled; his nose crushed, cheek bones shattered, eye sockets broken – the hosts face was a ball of clay. Castiel didn’t know how the Demon could laugh, but he managed to grin up at Erik his lips pulling back to show his teeth, that were conveniently missing or rather shattered. Some teeth remained but other were just fragments of shattered teeth and bleeding gums.

Erik brought his knee up to smash under the chin of the demon and throwing him to the ground.

Castiel remembers screaming, _Enough,_ at Erik, but he’s not listening.

Now Erik starts stomping on the Demon. His foot coming down in a crushing blow on the Demon which makes it curl into a ball and scream. The sickening crack of his ribs breaking cause Anna to jump at him, but before she can get close he throws his hand back putting some power behind it and blasting her into a tree. Anna hits it _hard_ and cracks the old maple tree.

Erik continues his assault stomping and stomping on the Demon. In between the screams the Demon still manages to let out bits of laughter, mocking Erik’s attempts to hurt him, after all this was just a host body.  As if Erik could hear the Demons thoughts he stopped his stomping and rolled his sleeve up and quickly plunged his fist into the Demons stomach.

The ground shifted and quaked below Castiel and the Demon let out a howl, the body arching off the ground and his veins igniting with liquid fire. His screams carried across the forest and the Demon thrashed as Erik invaded his body, gripping his black soul and twisting it, burning it away.

“ENOUGH ERIK!!!” Castiel yelled. He managed to grab onto Erik, wrapping his arms around his throat and pulling. Erik held on tight, gripping the demons soul like a life line.

"LET GO OF HIM ERIK!" Castiel yelled one more time. He reached down focusing his power into his hand and shocked him in the back. Erik's body went ridged and he dropped the demon onto the ground, who went back to laughing as he rolled on the ground. Erik turned brought his elbow back, cracking it off of Castiels cheek.

Castiel went down, Erik following suite as they fought rolling around in the grass. Erik took a few blows to the abdomen from Castiel, but Erik delivered all of his blows to Castiels face. Castiel felt his cheek crack under the assault but he continued on, scrapping with the young Angel.

"ENOUGH!" cried Anna. She grabbed both Erik and Castiel, jerking them away from one another. Her head was cracked, a small trail of blood dripping down her forehead but other than that she looked fine.

Erik was still shaking his entire body tight and coiled, he looked like he was going to snap and strike out at everyone and everything. His eyes were wild and Castiel thought that he might lash out and attack Anna again.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at Erik. His chest heaving, Erik took a minute to answer and calm down.

"I'm taking care of a demon."

"More like beating its _host_ within an inch of its life!" Anna yelled back. Castiel turned to watch Erik face, had he forgotten he was torturing a human being? When they could they tried to save the human soul, but for some - there was nothing human left inside of them the demon had corrupted them completely and their only mercy was to be snuffed out.

Before Erik could respond the demons laugh grew louder and louder. The three angels turned towards the broken Demon. He was trying to laugh but he was just choking on his own blood which had bubbled in his throat. He pulled his lips back to show off his broken smile.

_"you'll get yours..."_ he said, or something of the sorts because that’s when Castiel realize that Erik had ripped out the demons tongue. His words generally came out as a blubbering mess. Castiel took the initiative to stumble over to the Demon who continued to laugh and chuckle, not caring that the Angel was closing in on him.

Castiel reached down to end the _hosts’_ misery when the Demons hand shot out.

_"you cannot hold him forever, his cage will break and with him - hell,"_ the demon hissed out at Castiel. He didn't understand and brushed it off as nonsense, and then Castiel took the demons face in his hand and burned the demonic presence out of him, the last of his screams filtering into the night.

When all was done the three Angels had a standoff, Anna about ready to rip Erik's wings off and Castiel was trying to keep them separated. They continued to scream at each other, Anna threatening torture and Erik telling to _'bring it on bitch'_ with that signature shark-grin.

"Anna! Go clean up the mess," Castiel commanded. The red-headed Anna gave one final glare in Eriks direction and then left to do her duty.

After Anna left Erik and Castiel were alone. Both men stood there in silence until Castiel finally got fed up.

"What happened back there, and tell me the truth Erik," Castiel said through a locked jaw. Erik couldn't look Castiel in the face, his gaze wandered around the forest.

"I was handling a -"

"ENOUGH LIES ERIK!" Castiel prided himself on patience, after all he had to deal with the crap that Anna and Erik put him through, but his patience had been waning.

Erik stood tall, shocked at Castiels outburst. Again silence fell between them but Erik was the first to break this time.

"... he said he was burning," Erik mumbled. Castiel's brows furrowed, _who was burning?_ he noticed that Erik jaw had grown tight and his fist clenched to the point of cutting skin, his white knuckles were taunt across his skin.

"Who is burni-"

"HE SAID CHARLES IS BURNING!" Erik screamed at Castiel. Castiel took a step back, worried that Erik might lash out at him again, but instead Erik just fell to his knees staring up at the sky damning it with his gaze. Erik was barely holding it together. Castiel saw the tears begin to form in the corner of Eriks eyes and in two long strides he was at the young Angel's side, his hand firmly grasping his one shoulder. Castiel didn't look at Erik's face, giving him the privacy but he did notice the death grip Erik had on Castiels hand, as if he was scared he'd disappear.

They sat there in the woods while Erik mourned while Castiel dwelled on the ominous message left to him by the bloodied demon.

-

_" And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."_

-

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. The demons were trying to break Lucifer free from his cage. The locks were six hundred and sixty-six seals, seals that could be broken; and when only _sixty-six_ of those locks were broken. Lucifer will walk free, and Hell will follow him. Over the last year it seemed that the Angels and Demons had been locked in a chess battle and after moving Dean Winchester into Hell, _a righteous man who soul had yet to be corrupted_ , Hell was only a few moves away from a check-mate.

Erik couldn't breathe as Castiel told him all this. The apocalypse was coming; it was breathing down their necks and threating to drag them under and into the Abyss. The first seal had been revealed; a righteous man spilling blood in hell.

Erik looked up at Castiel, who held his own sword at his side.

"Prepare Erik, We are heading to Wyoming..."

-

**Devils Gate, Wyoming**

When they landed, it was a battle. Castiel, Anna and Uriel brought with them an army of Angels, hundreds of them all prepared to dive into hell and retrieve the righteous man.

The demons must have known, because they had their own army prepared and awaiting for the Angels assault. The Wyoming gate was protected by a giant devil's trap( an ancient sigil that no demon could enter or leave), but it seems that the demons must have thwarted that safety precaution.

Erik fell on auto pilot, he just started hacking away at his enemies, banishing and extinguishing all those who opposed him. Some had a bit more fight in them and resulted in a fist fight, but unlucky for them Erik wasn't a push over. He had taken his sword and smashed the hilt into his face and shattered the entire skull, the corpse dropped to the ground and a thick black smoke billowed out from the mouth of the human host.

_"No one leaves,"_ hissed Erik. He pulled his hand back and captured the smoke in his palm and _shoved_ it back into the human host. The body squirming and writhing under Erik's hand until he finally managed to shove the demon back into the body. Erik pulled his sword back and stabbed it through his chest, the body igniting in sparks for a moment and then settling down, life extinguishing from the body.

Much to Erik's horror, some of the demons had acquired Angel blades and others had learned vanquishing spells. Erik watched as his brothers and sisters were slaying, they body dropping to the ground in a burst of light, screaming as their wings spread across the battlefield.

They were running out of time, the armies of heaven didn't know where in Hell the righteous man was, so they had to move fast - fast before the seal was broken.

"This is taking too long..." Erik grunted out. He reached up and shucked his black blazer and pulled off his white dress shirt. He closed his eyes and focused, his fists curling in on themselves and his muscles bulging. He could feel his grace, it pooled in his stomach and then expanded, slowly is body began to glow, at first it was nothing but then it grew bright and brighter. He felt his human flesh tingle, he would have to show his true self, and then it would burn the demons. Erik focused on his energies, trying to draw as much as he could and soon he felt _it_. The explosion of power.

His true self escaped the human vessel and his wings covered the battlefield. Glass feathers fell from the heavens as the white light blinded the battlefield. The demons screamed, their eyes melting out of their skulls and their dark souls igniting and burning out of the host bodies. The Angels looked on in awe as Erik wiped out the rest of the demons in their path.

Erik collapsed onto the battlefield gasping for air. He had overloaded his senses and struggled to come down from the high. He felt hands on his back and soft words of thanks and congratulations. Erik didn't say anything, he just shoved himself to his feet, redressing and grabbed his sword fall back into formation as they prepared to enter Hell.

Castiel advanced on the mausoleum, the stone structure was the only thing that stood between humanity and Hell itself. He reached out his hand caressing the pentagram lock before he forced it open. The lock creaked and light spilled out from the cracks as Castiel forced his grace into the mechanism. Slowly the lock twisted and turned, whirling before it let out a loud crack and slowly the door opened. Hot air rushed out, and thunder rumbled in the sky above.  Looking in all you could see was a black pit, but soon the screams began to build and build and the rumbling got louder.

The demons were rushing the gate.

Castiel took a step back as four women stepped forward, dressed in white hooded robes. Pulling back the hoods, all four women identical in appearance; curly blonde hair, pale skin and white eyes, they were blind. All four women held their hands to the gate and began to chant in enochian, the language of the Angels.

Erik attempted to watch, standing on his toes to look over the army.

The women continued to chant and as the demons rushed the gate two of them cut their hands and smeared their blood on the doors of the stone structure.

All the Angels dropped into a defensive position as the black smoke rushed the gates opening, preparing to fight to the death but instead of escaping the black smoke smashed into an invisible wall. It couldn't break out into the real world.

The four women turned towards Castiel who bowed politely.

_"You have one hour...”_ they said in unison.

"Thank you sisters..." and with that the women disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Castiel stood tall as he addressed the army of Heaven.

"Our orders are this. Find Dean Winchester," Castiel said and with that the Angels all raised their swords above their heads and let out a fierce battle cry.

Anna and Uriel were the first to descend into Hell, and soon hundreds of soldiers fell into Hell, all with the mission to find Dean Winchester.

It was Erik's turn to fall but before he got close enough to the door Castiel reached out and grabbed his arm yanking him back.

"What-"

"Go find him," Castiel commanded. Erik was confused, he was supposed to go and find the righteous man before the seal could be broken.

"But what about Winchester?"

"The armies of Heaven are ripping apart Hell to find _him_. We will not miss one soldier... I'm giving you this chance to go and find _him_..."

Erik stood there, gaping at Castiel, he allowing him the chance to dive into hell to find Charles. Best not look a gift horse in the mouth. He reached out and pulled Castiel into a hug who went ram-rod stiff not use to the intimate contact.

"Thank you." Erik turned and ran for the gate not looking back at Castiel but forward into the Abyss. His arms spread wide, his wings came to him the minute he crossed the barrier of the gate, glass feathers exploding out of his back and gliding across the darkness above the disembodied screams.

_I'm coming Charles._

-

Hell is a lot like Heaven.

Everyone has their little corner, their little _paradise_. For Charles it’s a room, a musty old room with an old recorder playing the same old swing music, over and over again. There is a door, and Charles can open this door, but whenever he opens the door he's back in his family estate. He is walking down the familiar hallway with various paintings and knick knacks making it look full and elegant. It’s the same shitty burgundy carpet with wooden walls and crystal lights illuminating the down. The smells are even the same, at least the same smells from one of his most horrid childhood memories. _Copper, gun power, vomit and booze_.

Home sweet home.

He can hear the screaming, his mother and father are fighting again. They are fighting about Charles, and about Sharon's drinking. Halfway down the hallway he can hear his mother screaming ' _DON'T'_ and then the crack - the deafening gunshot and Charles runs. He runs as fast as he can to his father’s study, yanking the door open and -

He's back in the musty old room with the recorder playing over that same fucking song, over and over again. The first few months he spent in this room he thought he was going to go insane. He remembered ripping his hair out of his skull, scratching his skin until he tore away the flesh and hit bone, but he'd rather go crazy in this room than go out into that hallway and listen to those sounds again.

The last time he heard those sounds was the night he sold his soul.

He was young, stupid and standing at the crossroads when he was approached by a man in black with red eyes. He made a pact with Charles, freedom from his parents for his soul in 10 years. Charles still doesn't know why he agreed, but he did sealing the deal with a kiss, _his first kiss_.

He didn't know what the demon had done, but when he came home he didn't expect his freedom to come at the cost of his parent’s life. His father shot himself in front of his mother and then his mother proceeded to drink herself to death. Charles found her body in a pile of her own vomit in front of his father’s dead corpse.

He never returned to Westchester after that day. But the state had declared the house a _historic_ monument so burning it down was out of the question.

Sometimes Charles got visitors who were disguised as his tormentors.

At least Charles got some warning whenever Alastair and his pupils showed up, because minutes before he came bursting through that door - _it_ would appear.

The rack.

Much like the mediaeval torture device by the same name it was made out of an old wood which was stained red now with all of the blood that had soaked into it. Leather straps were attached by the top, shoulder height and at the bottom where the feet would go. The leather wasn't even real cow leather; instead it was made from human skins that had been flayed from their corpses to expose the soft tissue underneath. Cut into the human leather was sigils and binding magic that left the tortured strapped to the rack unable to escape. Be it human, Demon or Angel. Yes Alastair had bragged to Charles during their torture hours that he had an Angel on the rack, that he had cut the very grace from his chest and swallowed it whole.

In the beginning Alastair would leave his previous victims on the rack to startle or scare Charles, sometimes they were still alive others - not so much. But after a few years of no response Alastair just sent the rack, which Charles was currently strapped to. He had lost track of time being down here and he had lost track of how many times he had been strapped to the _blasted rack_. Alastair liked practicing on Charles, trying new methods and seeing how far he could go with slices, or what methods were highly effective. Charles would like to think that they had a slight bond, torturer and torturee.

Charles bit a hole through his lip holding back the painful grunt and groans but it’s hard while Alastair cuts into his stomach and plays his intestines. Leaning back Charles feels his eyes flutter open and close, his body is trying to go into shock but Alastair had shoved a syringe in his wrist earlier, injecting him with something that made his heart pound ten times faster and send his whole body into overdrive. When Alastair cut into him it cause the blood to spurt across and onto the ground. Alastair found it to be the most hilarious thing ever and started taking slices at the arteries to see how far he could get the blood to go.

Charles struggled to stay awake, it was hard - the drug was keeping him away but his body was fighting him with all it had. He could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness until he felt the wet slap of a hand against his cheek.

"HEY!"

Charles groaned opening his eyes and looking down at Alastair from where he was suspended on the rack. His eyes were glazed over white, and his jaw jutting out. His fingers coated in Charles' hot sticky blood.

"No falling asleep on me _Charlie_ , don't tell me my little protégé wore you out this morning eh?" Alastair said with a deep chuckle.

"Your protégé has shaky hands, couldn't even get me to scream this morning it was highly disappointing," Charles said with a throaty chuckle.

"Really? Oh well, that must be remedied then," and then Alastair pulled a scalpel from his tray and stabbed it firmly into Charles bare chest.

Charles eyes shot open, his body curling in trying to escape from the pain. He tried not to scream but a small wisp escape his lips which only provided reinforcement for Alastair to continue.

Laughing Alastair proceeded to drag the metal scalpel down Charles chest, buried to the hilt it hit his ribs and with Alastair’s strength shattered through them. Charles couldn't stop himself from screaming. The assault continued until Alastair cut a nice hole in Charles chest above his beating heart, the patch of bone and skin he removed he tossed it to the side in a bloodied heap.

"Keep screaming for me _Charlie_ ,"

-

Even though the demons were prepared for them on the surface, they obviously did not expect an attack of this magnitude in Hell. Like shining beacons across the vast plains of Hell, the Angels flew ripping apart the layers of Hell to find the Righteous Man. Erik was currently punching holes in the various layers of Hell, his mighty sword draw at the side he was determined to search every inch of Hell for Charles.

He _would_ find him, there was no other option. If he didn't leave with Charles, Erik was not leaving.

His wings tore through the fleeting forms of the damned, cutting them down in rows as he managed to find the one demon that could fucking fly. They collided in the air with a harsh _thwack_ , the demon coiled his tail around Erik’s wrist and fought against him for control over the blade. The demons face had some human characteristics but they were twisted and all he could really see were large rows of sharp teeth that continuously tried to bite at his jugular.

Erik pulled his fist back and punched it in what he figured was its face but his hand went straight down its throat with its teeth stopping just above his wrist. The sharp fangs came down and chewed at the flesh, trying to remove the hand from the rest of his body. Erik held his cries in his throat and simply opened his hand in its gullet and forced his energies into his palm. The white light caused the demons skin to bubble and fizz before it tore itself apart and exploded in a sticky mess.

He had spent too long trying to kill that stupid thing, already he had used fifteen minutes up of his one hour. He only hoped that the other Angels were having better luck finding Dean Winchester. Looking above him he saw the black sky igniting with flames and white light, soon the sky pulled back to reveal the armies of heaven ripping their way through hell, leaving very little behind.

Erik had to hurray and get to Charles before someone else did.

-

Alastair hummed along with that damned recorder, cutting through the arteries and ventricles before with a sickening pop he pulled the prize from the treasure box.

He was now covered in Charles blood, from head to toe dripping with it even. He always liked getting really into his work, after all he was the grand master of torture and Alastair could saw without a doubt that Charles was his favourite masterpiece.

"Oh _Charlie_... you will always be my favourite, you always take your punishments, no real arguing and sometimes you even offer some constructive criticism," he said staring down at the heart he held in his hand. Alastair tossed the small muscle back and forth from hand to hand looking casually up at Charles who had gone still.

"Charlie?" Alastair asked. He dropped the heart onto the ground next to him; it let out a squishy-thud on contact with the ground. He came to stand next to Charles, his long bony finger poking and prodding at Charles pale body.

Nothing, no movements.

"Oh, done already," Alastair said. He reached up and pulled Charles face forward, jaw was slack, sky blue eyes wide and milky.

"Dead already... You disappoint Charles!" Alastair laughed dropping his blood stained hand away from Charles head and wiped them off on his own shirt.

"No matter, I have other pretties to attend to. I'll be seeing you later Charlie-boy," Alastair twirled a little dancing out of the room to the tune of the swing music pausing at the door to look back and the limp body of Charles before closing the door with a light click.

Charles hung there, the blood still dripping from his wounds. He still hadn't moved.

Although the recorder jumped for a second, as if it had been bounced off its track and following that skip something crashed through the roof of Charles little room.

-

Erik had managed to get into _another_ midair assault, these ones looked like Angel, except that they were pitch black and the only white on their bodies were their teeth. He was getting really sick of getting bit by some rabies infested demon.

They twisted and turned in the air and the demon pulled Erik down to the ground. They shattered between layers in Hell before they finally hit solid ground. Lucky for Erik he held his blade out and impaled the demon on it. It let out a twisted scream and curled in on itself before disintegrating.

Erik stood tall laughing at how he had barged into Hell and already he had taken on some of the vilest of creatures and lived. It made him feel powerful.

Trying to figure out where he was, Erik looked around the tiny room stopping when he saw what was in the center of the room.

Erik dropped to his knees, eyes wide and mouth agape. His limbs felt lifeless, cut off from everything his sword simply fell from his fingertips. His mind was moving at break neck speeds trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Charles?" he said weakly. In front of him Charles was strapped to a rack, his body covered in cuts and gashes, some so deep it flayed the muscle from the white bone. There was blood _everywhere_ so much that Erik was sure he was kneeling in it. But what made Erik's blood run cold was the sight of the gaping hole in his chest. The ragged cut exposed the white bone of his ribs that had been broke and the deep cave of Charles chest. His heart was gone.

"Charles?" Erik asked again dragging his knees through the blood to come before Charles' feet. Reaching up he touched Charles feet, they were cold, fingers curling around the bruised ankle. His calloused fingers dragged across the smooth skin until he moved his way up the shin and around the calf. His calf was wet and sticky; pulling his hand back Erik saw the blood that coated his fingertips.

Someone had cut the tendons in his calf and through examining his other leg they had also cut then tendon making it so that Charles couldn't walk.

Erik had run out of tears, he couldn't cry or mourn anymore. He felt his heart crack, the muscle fluttering painfully causing Erik to reach up and grab his own chest.

Erik fell forward his head resting on Charles legs. He was done.

It was over, while Erik fucking pranced around in Heaven, Charles was down here being tortured. He was so close, if he had just been faster! maybe he could have saved Charles. Now he was dead.

And for what? Sure they stopped the armies of Hell from breaking the seals, but here they were again - racing against time to stop them from doing it _again_. This was a losing battle, and it had killed Charles.

Erik didn't know if it was possible to feel this kind of rage. He felt it coil up tight in his body, wrapping around his soul and strangling it.

He wanted to _kill everything_.

Erik's jaw threatened to snap from how hard he had clenched. His fingers remained slack on Charles pale leg, but his other hand gripped the wood of the rack, fingers growing taunt and tight before he splintered it. He could have sworn he heard a cry coming from the old torture device, but he ignored it.

Erik pulled himself to his feet standing just above Charles slack face. He closed those beautiful eyes and struggled to keep himself composed. He wasn't going to leave Charles body here and not like this. Reaching up Erik began to undo the buckle on the strap of holding his left hand.

Suddenly Charles body moved.

Erik fell back and snatched his sword up tight in his hands. The strangled gasp shook Charles entire body and his head fell forward to reveal those sky-blue eyes, alive and well. His skin was flushed, and Erik watched with morbid curiosity as the skin around his chest _grew back_ , the muscle and bone curled around the wound and rebuilt the chest cavity, the faint hint of a heart pumping peeked out from the flesh before it healed and all that was left was a blood smear across Charles chest.

"God I hate it when he does that," Charles mumbled. Erik never thought in a million years he would trade everything just to hear that accent again. But he would. Charles hadn't seemed to notice Erik yet so he took a step closer to him, eyes wide and in awe at the man before him.

"Charles?" he asked. Charles eyes shot up towards Erik, confusion flashing across his face before he let out a deep sigh.

"Not this again, ALASTAIR! REALLY!" Charles cried out towards the ceiling with a laugh. The hole Erik fell through must have closed up because when Erik looked up he couldn't see the fiery battle that was going on just above Charles little prison.

Erik took another step. "Charles, it’s me," he said softly.

Charles let out a snort, "Really?! It talks now? Well you at least got his accent right, props to you!" he yelled towards the ceiling.

"Charles!" Erik yelled. Charles turned to look back down at Erik who felt his face falling, distraught that Charles didn't recognize him as him, and not a fake. Reaching up with his hand Erik caressed Charles cheek, his fingers brushing across the deep gash that had been cut across the bone.

"Charles it’s me, I'm really here - I'm not a trick."

For a moment Erik saw bliss, pure bliss cross Charles face which quickly settled into a hard stare that bore into Erik very soul.

"How did you get down here?" Charles asked.

"Heaven is laying siege to Hell, looking for some _righteous man_ , Hell is trying to break the first seal and Castiel and the others are ripping everything apart looking for him."

"The first seal?" Charles asked, his face visibly paled causing Erik to run his fingers back across Charles face to bring him back.

"You have to get out of here," Charles said coming back to their conversation.

"Not without you."

"Yes, without me - you fly your ass out of my prison and out of Hell before something nasty sinks its fangs into you," Charles snarled at him.

"I didn't barge into Hell to leave empty handed, you're coming with me!"

"No I'm not Erik."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes yo-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HERE ERIK!" Charles screamed. Erik stopped working on the buckle and stared at Charles face, his eyes were watering and his jaw tight. He was determined and terrified.

"I've done terrible things Erik, things you couldn't imagine. I've destroyed and corrupted souls, tortured them and I've enjoyed it. This is my punishment, and I will accept it."

"You've done some good as well!" pleaded Erik.

"If I recall I was tortured into telling those secrets to the Angels, I didn't give them up freely," he said with a smirk.

Erik felt his heart clench, the image of stabbing Charles in the chest was still fresh after all these years.

"It doesn't matter, I've seen it. You can do good, I'm getting you the fuck off this rack and back up to the surface," Erik snarled reaching up to unbuckle the clasp, finally freeing Charles left hand.

"Erik, stop! I'm not leav-"

Charles didn't get to finish that sentence because Erik had crushed his lips against his. It was a shock to Charles system, the contact, the scent of Erik wafting around him. He had been starved for so long that this intimate contact already made him hard with want. He moaned as Erik’s lips moved against his own, Erik's tongue offering soft licks for him to open his mouth. Charles complied and allowed Erik's tongue entrance.

Erik could taste the copper of Charles blood, his tongue ran across the small cuts and bites Charles had inflicted on himself to stop him from screaming. Erik didn't think that the coppery taste could be such an erotic thing but it was and it made him crave Charles even more. Erik leaned his body into Charles who reached up and grabbed him with his free arm, tangling his fingers in Erik's hair. They continued their assault on each other’s mouth, blood smearing across Erik’s lips, Charles lip splitting under the contact. They rocked their bodies against one another, Erik not caring that Charles blood was slowly staining his suit.

Charles let his head roll back hitting the hard wood of the rack, moans escaping his lips as Erik moved his assault to Charles pale neck while he rocked his hard cock straining in his pants against the strap across Charles groin.

Erik reached out and fumbled with the buckle of the strap that covered Charles and broke it. Literally crushed it in his fingers and let the broken pieces drop to the ground. The strap fell away and Erik quickly took Charles cock in his hand as it sprang up to meet him, free from its confides.

Charles hissed, arching his body to the feel of Erik stroking him. How long had he gone without being touched, he remembered some torturous experiences but they felt nothing like this. For a brief moment Charles felt like he was in Heaven, his vision blinded by the light of his ecstasy.

"Erik?" Charles moaned. Erik continued to kiss and lick Charles neck, his tongue running cross one of the small slices that Alastair had cut into him.

"Yes Liebling?" _Darling_. Charles couldn't help but smile at that, he remembered when he rode Erik into the bed how the Angel screamed out German curses. Who thought an Angel would have such a foul vocabulary.

"Not that I'm not deeply enjoying this, but considering where we are - is this really appropriate?" Charles said ending on a moan as Erik reached down and cupped him gently.

"Then let this be incentive to let me bring you back to the surface," Erik said against Charles wet flesh. He gave one last kiss to Charles neck, sucking the plump flesh between his lips to leave a red hickey in its place before dropping down onto his knees. Charles hissed, thrusting into Erik's hand while the Angel rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock, the pre-come gathered and smearing it with his digit to lubricate the straining head. While Erik messaged the tip of Charles cock he reached down and fumbled with the buckle on Charles right leg, pulling the strap free so that Charles could maneuver his leg.

Erik returned his attention to the straining cock in his hand which he began to pump slowly. He maneuvered to grab the throbbing member from the base and jerking it forward in long hard thrusts causing Charles to moan. Licking his lips Erik bent his head down and took Charles length fully into his mouth, the tip of his head prodding the back of Erik's mouth.

Thank Heaven for no gag reflex because Erik wanted, _needed_ all of Charles. He pumped Charles cock with his lips and hand pulling groans and moans from the Demon. Pulling back a bit Erik flicked his tongue out, tapping the sensitive head which caused Charles to jump, vulgarity fall from his lips as Erik continued soft strokes from his tongue across Charles cock.

"Fuck me, you're an Angel how can you be so good at this," Charles managed to moan out. Erik pulled Charles cock from his mouth but continued to pump it smiling with all those teeth up at Charles.

"I learned from the best." Erik caught the blush forming across Charles face and he couldn't help but laugh. Reaching up Erik stuck his two fingers in his mouth, wetting them before coming closer to Charles nudging his legs with his shoulder.

"Open for me _Liebling_ ," he said. Charles struggled, trying to move his legs but he could only leet out a small whine. They were responding. Erik looked up at Charles who fought back tears, the pain shooting through his body.

"I-I-I can't move my leg..." he said softly. Instinctively Erik gasp tightened which caused Charles to moan as his cock was jerked again. Erik calmed himself down, remembering that both of Charles leg tendons had been cut.

"It’s alright," he said softly pulling his free hand out to wedge himself under Charles leg, his knee bending so that Erik could have free access to his center. He didn't care that Charles was bleeding all over his shirt; he only cared to give Charles a moment of pleasure after all of _this_.

Wetting his fingers one last time Erik pulled Charles's cock back into his mouth, pumping it from the base and causing Charles to fall back against the rack. As Erik continued his activity with his mouth he reached up spreading Charles arse cheeks running the wet fingers down his crack and close to his hole. Charles stiffened and his cock jerked in Erik’s mouth as he got close and close, his fingers teasing the rim before he plunged one finger into Charles.

"Erik!" Charles gasped, his back arched and gave a firm thrust into Erik's mouth while Erik continued the assault with his mouth and now his finger. He pumped his finger into Charles slowly adding a second which caused Charles to cry out again, thrusting himself into Erik's mouth harder and harder. With both fingers inside of Charles, Erik proceeded to prod and curl those digits until he hit Charles sweet spot.

"Jesus Christ! Holy FUCK ERIK!" Charles cried out. Erik inwardly smiled as he continued his assault on Charles’s prostate. He knew Charles was close, he could feel his balls tighten and his cock was as stiff as a board.

Charles was seemingly praying to God, or damning him - but either way by the end of things he was screaming Erik's name.

"Oh god, oh god! Erik ! I-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Erik chose that moment to deep throat Charles cock all the way down to his hilt while his fingers drove into his prostate.

Charles swears he saw stars, literal gas giants in space because his orgasm rocked his entire body, his cock jerking while Erik sucked Charles seed down his throat enjoying the taste of him to its full extent.

Soon Charles settled his entire body on fire from the ferocity of his orgasm, sweat at built up on his skin and dripped into his wounds which caused them to bite back at him.

Erik pulled himself from his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A shark grin plastered across his face causing Charles to chuckle.

"I couldn't help but notice you praising my Lord and Savior... have I converted you?"

Charles couldn't help but chuckle, "My friend, if _that’s_ how you convert humans to your side, consider me a devout Catholic."

For a moment they just laughed, grin plastered across their faces at the circumstances. An Angel of the Lord had risked everything to dive into Hell and save a Demon who he then proceeded to suck off in a torture room. Erik reached up to touch Charles face again, his fingers brushing over his cheek bone.

"I'm so sorry Charles ... I never meant for any of this to happen," he whispered. Charles smiled, his eyes flashing black for a moment, Erik didn't even flinch, before he sighed.

"It doesn't matter... you came back for me, I think that gets you some extra points in the hero column rather than the backstabber column." His smile was sincere and Erik couldn't help but kiss him again. It was soft but passionate, their lips moved against one another and their tongues battled for dominance. Erik felt his heart flutter and had the idea that he might be physically glowing. Charles moan only made things better as he deepened the kiss; Erik never wanted this moment to end.

And then the ground shook. Or rather Charles small prison shook violently, the recorder on its small base tipped over and shattered on the ground like glass and the ceiling began to crack. Rolling thunder echoed throughout the small room and soon light spilled into the prison causing Charles to look up.

"What was that?" Charles asked looking down at Erik who's eyes were wide and watching the prison's roof peel back.

"That means we have to move, fast!" Erik reached up and broke the remaining buckles off the straps and Charles fell into Erik’s arms. He didn't realize the extent of the damage Charles had suffered until he saw that the skin on his back had been peeled off. His back was hot and wet with exposed muscle and the faint hint of white from his vertebrae. Erik held his breath helping Charles stand and fought to keep his hands away from the exposed tissue.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Charles made the effort but his legs crumbled underneath him. He let out a whine and shook his head.

"No, I won't be fully healed for another day at least; I'm surprise my chest grew back so quickly..." Charles muttered. Erik wanted to ask, he wanted to know how Charles knew when parts of his body would grow back, but this was not the place and they didn't have the time.

"Alright, I'm going to have to touch your back thou," Erik warned. Charles nodded and Erik bent down picked Charles up bridal style, he whimpered at the contact of Erik's forearm on his back but pushed down the pain.

Erik leaned in and kissed into Charles hair, his eyes closed as he inhaled his scent deeply.

"Don't worry Liebling... I'm getting you out of here," he told Charles.

Bracing himself, Erik could see that the prisons walls were peeling back to expose the war that was going on above them. Erik concentrated before he felt his wings blow out his back, the glass feathers crushed against the small confides of the prison he grunted at the discomfort. Charles smiled looking at the transparent wings glitter when the light hit them.

"I always loved you wings..." he muttered. Erik smile before pulling them back close against him. Crouching down Erik shoved off the ground, his wings pushing down behind him and launching him into the air. Covering Charles as best as he could they broke through the remains of the prison and flew off into Hell.

-

Hell is notorious for its _'fire and brimstone'_ but right now there was too much fire. Everything was ablaze which illuminated some of the more twisted creatures in the depths of Hell to Erik and Charles. The heat was unbearable and Erik though that Charles was going to slip out of his hands at one time because of the sweat that had built up on his skin.

Erik dipped and dived away from creatures that flung their hands out trying to grab onto either one of them. Erik flung his hand out batting away the claws and sometimes firing a small amount of energy towards them disintegrating the demonic entity.

They slipped back through the holes that the other Angel ripped through trying to catch up with the legion that was making their hasty retreat. A few more feet and both Erik and Charles could see the light of the exit. It was a pure white light surrounded by winged creatures all battling off demons that were crawling towards the gate. Erik smiled looking down at Charles.

"We are almost there," he said before his wings pulled down hard to launch them faster.

" _Oh Charlie-boy? Where do you think you're going?"_ hissed a voice. Before Erik could react Charles was screaming. He felt his entire body halt as both Charles and Erik were dragged back towards the Darkness. Looking down Erik’s saw that someone had sunk their claws _literally_ into Charles.

A large black hand with sharp daggers for finger tips had grabbed onto Charles leg, the tips speared through his leg causing more blood to spill from Charles. He was sure that he must have shattered the bone to because his leg was bent at an odd angle in Erik’s arms.

The arm was attached to a large dark figure with only long white fangs and two white eyes to distinguish that it was even corporeal. Its body twisted and turned like smoke billowing from a stack and its teeth shifted into a bright smile.

_"One of your Angel friends here vaporized my human meat-sack, shame I very much enjoyed that one,"_ it said laughing.

Charles cried out as the claws twisted, gushing more blood his leg and its arm. Slowly the blood made it to its mouth; it opened those fangs and licked up the red liquid.

"Alastair," Charles said weakly.

_"Bingo Chuckie, now be a dear and get. back. on. the. RACK!"_ Alastair cried out jerking Charles back. Erik held on as tightly as he could, he felt Charles body groan in protest from being used as a game of tug-of-war. The more Alastair pulled the closer they came to being dragged back into the Darkness. Demons reached up and tried to snatch as Erik's glass wings, missing them by inches.

Erik strained against Alastair who was pulling _harder_ and _harder_. He felt the sweat drip down his neck and yelped when one of the demons managed to rip a glass feather from his wings. Charles looked up at Erik with those sky-blue eyes, Erik expected pain and fear, instead he saw calm. Reaching up he cupped Erik's cheek in his hand, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Let me go..."

"No!" cried Erik. He held onto Charles tighter, his arms threatening to bruise Charles ribs.

"Erik! The gate is going to close... Let me go and save yourself," Charles yelled.

"ERIK!" cried another voice. Erik turned looking up towards the light of their freedom, at the head of the gate was Castiel, his own wings were a black in contrast to Erik's glass and they fluttered like ashes. He held his sword tightly in his hand and fended off at least three demons trying to grab at the soul he had held tightly to his chest. It was transparent but the shape was vaguely human.

"ERIK! TIME IS ALMOST UP!" Castiel screamed down to him. He blasted a demon that came close to touching the soul in his hand with a pillar of light. It exploded the demon and tore through the walls of Hell.

Erik looked down at Charles who stared back at him, sky blue eyes wide. Charles began to let go, releasing his grip on Erik Charles prepared to fall into the darkness all the way listening to the twisted laugh of Alastair.

_Like fuck he is staying here._

Erik reached out grabbing onto Charles, pulling on him with all his strength. Charles screamed as Alastairs claws sliced through his flesh, threatening to severe his foot from the rest of his body. Charles felt the tears stream down his face as the pain wracked his entire body, he turned back to beg Erik to let him go but instead he found himself pressed against Erik's lean body, his lips covering his own in a passionate kiss. It was frantic and disorganized resulting in lips hitting teeth but Charles didn't care, it was his _last kiss_.

"I'm not leaving you," Erik hissed before he pulled Charles into deepen the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance while Erik and Alastair still fought for claim on Charles. Charles moaned into the contact and then felt _something_ he wasn't sure what it was but it was warm, inviting. He felt his entire body glow, light shooting out from his fingertips as something passed through Erik and forced its way into Charles. It burned going down; it slithered through his entire body and hooked itself into every dark corner.

He had never felt so alive. Charles gasped as his chest burned, whatever it was it had seared into his very soul and oh god it hurt. Charles pulled back away from Erik gasping for breath.

Erik simply smiled and held onto Charles face planting a firm kiss on his forehead.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Charles couldn't speak, so he nodded closing his eyes tightly and burying himself against Erik's chest.

They didn't have enough time, too much had been wasted. But he wasn't giving Charles up without a fight. He wasn't going to hand him over and he wasn't going to stab him in the back.

Erik pulled Charles in as close as he could, kissing the top of his head and concentrating. Alastair was pulling them closer and closer into the darkness, digging his claws into Charles flesh and _ripping_ causing Charles to jump and whimper.

Demons reached out grabbing onto Erik's wings which put him off balance, but he needed to concentrate. He felt for it, _the source_ , his grace - the very thing that made him an Angel. In hopes to protect Charles from the blast he forced some into Charles soul. It left him a bit weak, but he knew he could do this.

Tapping into his very essence Erik called to it, allowing it build and build under his skin - he was planning on doing what he did on the surface, turning himself into a holy bomb to vaporize the demons. Only this was going to be a much bigger explosion.

Erik's body began to glow rapidly, before it was gradual, this time it was as if someone had supercharged him. He was glowing bright and brighter, the demons who had held on to him cringed and pulled away their hands burning at the contact with the light. He still continued, pulling and forcing his _grace_ to draw more power. He felt his body become a pillar of light, shooting out of his fingertips and feet. The light crashed into the roof of this dimension and flew down into the ground, puncturing holes through the various layers in hell.

Alastair still held onto Charles although he could hear the curses and sizzling from where the Demon held onto Charles.

Erik was only growing brighter, the various demons fleeing his presence while others were caught in his light and exploded. Erik was beginning to feel weak, his very life essence being tapped for all it was worth, even though he still glowed just a brightly he knew he didn't have much time to continue this, he contemplated how he was going to finish this Alastair’s voice cut through his thoughts.

_"You won't win Angel-boy - your running on empty and when you **finally** give in. I'm going to torture you in front of Charlie over here and then I'm going to show Charlie the true meaning of suffering. He thinks what I've done to him is torture?!"_ Alastair threw his head back in laughter, _"Charles hasn't even seen the tip of the ice berg..."_ and then Alastair gave a sharp tug causing Charles to scream.

Erik felt something snap inside of him, his body over-flowing with energies that he didn't think he could tap into, it was pure **rage**.

"LET HIM GO!"

-

Erik had seen bombs before. He had witnessed from the frontlines of Heaven just how dangerous an atomic bomb was, how it detonated and the shock wave filtered through the air and then hit with such force that it ripped trees from the ground, moved walls and houses, and then when the heat hit, burned the humans into ash.

He just expected the same result from when he detonated. The shockwave shook _everything,_ he was sure even Lucifer could feel it rattling the chains in his cage. Light filled every corner, every piece of darkness in hell. Demons screamed as they were engulfed and disappeared into nothing. It was the likes of a cleansing that hadn't been accomplished in millennia. Erik wasn't sure if the grace he had given Charles would protect him from this. But he didn't care, it _would_ kill Alastair and that’s all that mattered. He couldn't hurt Charles anymore.

As soon as it went off, it was gone - the world around Erik and Charles crumbling. It was as if the dimension was caving in on itself and Erik just fell. He held onto Charles not daring to look down at him for fear he would just see the burnt flesh of his Demon lover. Erik's body was shutting down, the faint hint of his grace barely bright in the darkness.

" _At least your safe.._.” he whispered into the darkness. With that Erik gave up and let Hell consume both of them.

However the last thing Erik remembered before the blackness was a _hand_ a searing palm reaching out and grabbing onto both him and Charles and pulling them into the light.

-

Charles couldn't move, it felt like everything was broken and for all he knew it was broken. He didn't remember much, but he remembered _the kiss_ the powerful lips the commanded him and the burning of his soul.

_Erik_.

Charles tried to open his eyes wondering where he was, was he still in hell or somewhere in between like purgatory. Oh god he hoped he wasn't in purgatory.

When Charles finally managed to get his eyes open all he saw was a white ceiling. Further investigation led him to examine the room. It was a basic four walls, ceiling and floor all which were a staggering white. A full window was off to his left with the curtains pulled back to show the gloomy grey sky.

_Grey sky_.

Charles was then to eager to look around, he was in what looked to be a hospital bed, mainly because of the metal bars keeping him from rolling out of the bed. Various machines were set up around him, beeping continuously as if to show that they were actually doing something. On his right side was a small table, barren except for a wallet and a single white rose. Charles sat up a bit which he later regretted because his entire body ignited with pain. He hissed and curled into himself trying to will it away. After he managed to calm down his system Charles went back to looking around his room. There was another door at the end, possibly to a bathroom. _Oh god, when was the last time I took a piss?_

Charles suddenly felt the need to urinate, the overwhelming need. He first checked to see if he had a catheter or something that did it for him and he seemed to be free of all things up his urethra. He forced his body up even though it really didn't want to get up and through memory managed to force the metal bar down and free himself from the confides of the bed. The moment of true was to see what kind of shape his legs were in, pulling his sheet back Charles was happy to find them intact, no claw marks, cut tendons or shattered bones. Just heavy bruising and deep throbbing _pain_. He swung his legs over and down onto the cold ground, at first it shocked him and he pulled his feet back. After a few seconds he tested the ground once more and when all seemed safe he put his feet down again. His feet stuck to the cold linoleum and Charles remembered it as the same feeling as when he stood in his own blood. He closed his eyes and tried to push the memory back.

Grabbing onto metal support that held his I.V he wheeled it over for support and helped him stand. He felt like a new born babe trying to stand up and walk but he was determined. After yelling at his feet for a few minutes Charles made some progress taking steps towards the bathroom. They were heavy and slow but he was getting there. That was until the orderly came in.

It was a young man with wild red hair. He was tall and lanky, pale with freckles coating his body; he was dressed in a pair of plain scrubs and was carrying a plate of food. He nearly dropped it when he saw Charles standing.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. The young man jumped, turning around and throwing his head out the door to call down the hell. "HEY! GUYS! Ambulance guy is awake! AND HES WALKING!"

Charles tried to stand tall but it just looked like a straighter hunch. He raised his brow as the young man shoved the food cart out of the way and turned to run towards Charles. Charles tried to back up but he ended up stumbling and prepared to hit the ground only the orderly caught him.

"Jesus man! First day on your feet? What are you doing out of your bed?" he asked quickly. Charles stumbled a bit as the Orderly ushered him back into his bed.

"I was _trying_ to take a piss," he said between a clenched jaw, the fast pace the Orderly was moving him at was causing his legs to burn and he was pretty sure he was going to just fall and hit the ground in a matter of seconds. Lucky the Orderly got him to his bed and tucked him back in - 2 minutes flat. He looked pretty proud of himself.

"What happened to your catheter?"

Charles shrugged.

"Didn't have one."

"Ah, well I'll just get you a bed pan then, because you are in _no shape_ to be walking," he said with a smirk. Charles simply rolled his eyes and was about to rant about how he could take a piss when two other people rushed into the room.

One was a tall woman with brown hair cut pixie style, she was quiet lovely dressed in a long white lab coat which blew open to reveal the pink blouse and black knee high skirt complete with heels. She had the same look on her face that the young Orderly and the other man who came in with her did.

He was dressed very much the same way, long white lab coat but instead of professional attire he was wearing blue scrubs. He towered over everyone in the room and his face had a hint of naivety and wonder. He was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, how is this possible." Well it wasn't much. He turned to the woman, eyes wide and hands moving as if he was telling a story.

"Yes, yes calm down McCoy, I see that he's awake - how is another story."

Charles was confused. Looking back at the Orderly his face was twisted in such a bright smile he thought the poor boys face was going to explode.

"I'm sorry to interrupt... but where am I and what am I doing here?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" The woman asked coming to stand at Charles side.

_Kissing an Angel and praying that my torture would be quick_.

"Uhm, nothing really..." Charles said with a shrug. He really didn't feel like explaining everything and he would be more likely to wind up in the psych ward if he started talking like that.

"You’re at Banner Health Community Hospital."

"In Torrington?" Charles said interrupting. The woman glared at Charles as if daring him to interrupt again. Charles felt the fear sink into him and he motioned for her to continue with a charming smile.

"Yes. In Torrington. You - kind of ... landed here," she said cautiously.

"Landed here?" Charles questioned.

"Oh man! It was epic, you totally fell from the sky and hit one of the ambulances, I think you made Alex shit his pants because I've never seen that guy run so fast, he was screaming like a bi-"

"SEAN!" The woman screamed. 'Sean' turned to stare at her for a moment and regretted it because she hit him with a terrifying glare, Charles instinctively pulled his covers up a bit for fear that she'd transform and bite his head off.

"Shut. Up." she said pointing in his direction. Sean nodded and turned on his heels running out of the room like hellhounds were chasing after him. Personally he didn't see any. The woman slowly brought herself back, plastering on a smile.

"Anyway, you indeed did fall through one of our ambulances and you were immediately rushed into the ER with a numerous amount of lacerations and fractures to your skeleton. Honestly Mr. Xavier I don't know how you survived."

Charles head snapped up when she used his surname. _Xavier_. No one had used that name in ages, not since he sold his soul to the crossroads demon. Not since his parents died.

"Excuse me, who told you my name?" he asked.

"Nobody, we found your driver’s license in your wallet," the tall man said.

"Wallet?"

The tall man reached over onto the small table and grabbed the small brown leather wallet before dropping it into his hands. Charles opened it up to find a full set of identification complete with credit cards, driver’s license, health card and cash - lots of cash. Tucked in with the driver’s license was a small slip of paper folded into a tiny square with a C drawn on it. Reaching into his wallet he pulled the small piece of paper out and unfolded it. It was a note, and all it read was: _You're safe_.

Charles choked on his sobs, his fingers coming to run across the faint pencil markings.

"Are you okay Mr. Xavier?" the woman asked.

"Uhm, yes but I'm feeling rather tired. Is it okay if you were to come back later after a rest?" he asked blinking back tears. The woman nodded along with her lanky companion.

"Of course Mr. Xavier - tpake all the time you need. If you need anypthing thou, feel free to contact either me or Dr. McTaggart... my names Dr. McCoy," he said holding his hand out to shake Charles. With a smile Charles reciprocated and both McTaggart and McCoy left Charles alone in his room.

Charles wanted to cry, to scream and yell but instead he laid his head down on the pillow and gripped the note tightly, inhaling the faint musk of Erik. He hoped he could see him in his dreams, but for now his body was telling him to sleep. And for once his dreams were filled with hope and a certain Angel.

-

Erik could watch Charles sleep every day for the rest of eternity. He was so innocent and child-like, his face slack with light snores drifting from his lips. His hair was tousled and somehow he had curled around his pillow which he had shoved between his legs and was using as a substitute for another body.

Sure it was creepy, but he couldn't help himself.

It was dark when he came to the hospital, a skeleton crew was working on the floor and they had already come and checked out Charles vitals for the night. Erik had acquired a chair and sat at the foot of the hospital bed, just watching.

The curtains twisted and the faint sound of fluttering wings let Erik know that another had arrived, but he didn't bother to look behind him. Only one person knew where he was and he was no threat to Charles. In fact if it wasn't for Castiel, Erik was sure both Charles and he would still be in Hell.

"He's so innocent..." Erik muttered as Castiel came to stand at his side looking down at the sleeping Charles.

"That is an odd description for a demon..." Erik shot Castiel a glare but the Angel ignored it.

"He's so much more than that thou."

"Indeed. You gave him some of your grace to protect him from the blast... now he's a Demon with an Angels grace tucked away in his body."

"Charles would never use it against us," Erik snapped. Castiel soon realized that he must have crossed a line because he stopped talking and just stood there staring at Charles with Erik. Erik thought for a moment, turning his head up towards Castiel who held a weary look on his face.

"I never got a chance to thank you..." Castiel tilted his head, confused as to why he would require a thank you. As if reading his mind Erik chuckled.

"For letting me go after Charles, for saving us after I went nuclear, _literally_ and healing Charles. Anyone else would have just left us there," he said crossing his hands and placing them onto his lap.

"You're my brother, my friend and so are the others, they would have done the same thing for you," Castiel said sternly.

"No, they wouldn't have Castiel. Charles is a Demon; they would have left him in Hell to rot. You’re not like the others Castiel, your better," Erik said reaching up to grab Castiel shoulder. He gave a reassuring pat before looking back at Charles who tossed a bit, throwing his leg over and having it hang off the edge.

"At least something positive came from that journey," Castiel sighed. Erik gave a nod, his lips forming a grim line.

"The first seal was broken," Erik announced.

"And now, the demons are rallying to break the seals," Castiel finished. Castiel took a step back away from Erik and Charles moving into the shadows.

"I'll leave you two be. Don't be long. We have battle plans we need to go over and I can only hide where you've been for so long."

"Thank you Castiel," Erik said over his shoulder. He was gone moments later.

Erik sat there watching Charles wishing that he could just crawl back into the bed and hold him, tell him everything will be alright and that they can run off into the sunset together. But he couldn't, he couldn't turn his back on his brothers and sisters, especially Castiel after everything he had done for both of them.

Pushing himself out of the chair, Erik walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down next to Charles sleeping form. The bed let out a groan which caused Charles to toss a bit but he settled seconds later. A smile crossing Erik’s lips he reached up to brush his hair from his face so he could see it again.

Erik leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Charles own. It was soft and one-sided but it was all Erik need to get through his time away from Charles.

"I will find you again Liebling... but for now, stay safe for me," he muttered against Charles lips. Pulling away Erik moved the sheets to curl them up and around Charles so that he was warm and secure. When Erik was finally satisfied with how Charles was cocooned he pulled back against the window, his eyes on Charles until the last second.

With a wisp of the curtains the window blew open and Erik disappeared into the sky heading back towards Heaven to help with the on-going battle against Hell.

_At least he's safe_.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
>  
> 
> [Zimthoy Prompt](http://zimothy.tumblr.com/post/17812544964/miraclefucknut-sorry-for-another-fail)  
> [miraclefucknut gif](http://miraclefucknut.tumblr.com/post/17770102030)  
> [Kannibal Artwork for Zim Prompt](http://kannibal.tumblr.com/post/18131869473/its-not-like-you-killed-someone-its-not-like)


End file.
